Quem séra você -1 cap.
Dois avisos! Bem pessoal, ouve uma confusão onde a Funny safire não pode participar então tive que fazer a parte que ela estava encarregada :/.O outro aviso é que antes de ler esse cap. certifique-se der ter lido essa página: Quem será você?. Sipnose Lumi decide espionar Luke Castellan, será que vai dar certo?Será que ela corre perigo perto de Luke?Leia e responda as perguntas em sua mente! Começo Lumi estava treinando juntamente a Jaxson e Lia, eles estavam planejando invadir o Reino Sombrio, e para isso eles treinaram mais e mais e mais até este momento. Lumi: Não sei, acho que devemos debater mais um pouco sobre o plano, ele deve ser perfeito!-Pensava Lumi enquanto acertava uma flesha no alvo. Lumi após fazer isso virou-se para Lia e Jaxson que logo perceberam que ela tinha parado de atirar fleshas. Lia/Jaxson: Por que parou?-Lia e Jaxson dizem sincronizados. Lumi pega o mapa do Reino Sombrio, e aponta para uma mina abandonada. Lia/Jaxson:Oque tem demais ai?-Lia e Jaxson dizem sincronizados. Lia:Não vai me dizem que (pega um livro empoeirado) vocês não conhecem a lenda (vira o livro para Lia e Jaxson verem) do Dragão Das Trevas?! -Diz Lia de uma maneira sinistra e quando fala isso ouve-se um raio ao longe. Lia:Óbvio que não!-Diz Lia. Jaxson:Sim!-Diz ele concordando com Lia. Lumi:Então eu vou contar.-Diz ela de uma forma sinistra novamente. -------------------------------Flash Back On-------------------------------------------------------------- A muito, muito, tempo atrás existiam dois "reinos", o Reino Sombrio e o Reino Das Trevas, cada um tinha o seu rei eles eram irmãos, mas decidiram dividir o Reino em dois, já que um dos irmãos era adotado,mesmo assim sendo da realeza, pois ele veio de outro reino, o Reino Dos Cristais e ele tinha a mesma idade do seu irmão e ele nasceu no mesmo tempo que ele, e por isso eles não discutinham sobre ele ser adotado de outro reino e etc...Um dia os irmãos decidiram fazer uma exploração em uma caverna, depois descobriram que ela era rica em gemas, e outras pedras preciosas, quando descobriram isso eles mandavam o máximo de tropas possíveis, porque estavam desdenhando(querendo muito), as riquezas do lugar, o tempo passou e eles estavam no lucro, mas então ele, o Dragão Das Trevas destruiu tudo, e quando o único ser "humano" vivo (o mensageiro) foi deu a notícia aos reinos os dois reis ficaram jogando a culpa no outro. Rei 1: A culpa é sua!-Diz gritando. Rei 2:Claro que não!É toda sua!-Diz também gritando. Rei 1: Mas não fui eu quem falou para todas as tropas irem!-Diz gritando. Rei 2: Você também fez isso!E pelo menos não fico desdenhando(querendo muito) tudo que vejo!-Diz ele gritando. Rei 1:É mais eu fiz isso porque eu queria pegar tudo de uma vez!Sabia que conseguiria ver minhas tropas!-Diz ele se defendendo dos debates do irmão. Rei 2:Fica quieto!Você só quer estar certo ,mas sei que não está, meu deus até isso você desdenha (quer muito)!-Diz gritando. --------------------------POV Mensageiro On------------------------------------------ Eles estavam brigando muito! e muito alto! então eu decidi sair dali e comecei a escrever um livro, nele descrevi a criatura que no caso dei o nome:Dragão Das Trevas, ele realmente era um ser maligno, de primeira pude ver que ele se alimenta da dor de seus oponentes, ele é o dragão mais forte já visto na terra de Ooo pois li um pouco da história do antigo dragão mais de Ooo e vi que ele era mais forte, Ele consegue desintegrar uma pessoa em um minuto, ele faz isso pelos seus olhos que ficam hipnotizantes quando ele bem entender,primeiro o ser fica paralisado, depois cai no chão,e por fim, morre, ninguém descobriu a cura, ou talvez sim... Realmente não sei se alguém que não fosse da mina tivesse visto antes essa criatura, também não sei se os reis decidiram ordenar uma pesquisa sobre aquele dragão só de me lembrar dele me da arrepios.Sua aparência era assim: pele cinza 80%,olhos cinza 80%,mas ele fica verde quando ele usa seu poder,seus espinhos são cinza 25%,e ele está coberto de sangue de todos os oponentes que enfrentou.Bom no livro não citei o nome dos reis. ---------------------Flash Back Off-------------------------------------------------------------------------- POV mensageiro Off--------------------------------------------- Lumi:Pessoal, está é a história para surgir a lenda do Dragão Das Trevas, mas a que fala do aspecto físico mental, racional e a personalidade apenas (ela pega outro livro) nesse livro aqui, e todos que foram fabricados tem uma mágica que quando for atualizado em um laboratório do Reino Das Trevas será automaticamente transferido todo o conteúdo para cada um dos livros, calma deixa eu ver aqui qual foi a ultima atualização (colocou na ultima página do livro), meu deus faz muito tempo não atualiza!-Disse empreencionada. Notas finais Pov's Batata zueira Bom pessoal até o outro capítulo e um beijo e um queijo e falou! Pov's Batata zueira off Pov's Narumi Até mais pessoas e nos vemos no próximo capítulo, beijos. Pov's Narumi off Categoria:Fanfics Categoria:Reino Sombrio Categoria:Reino Das Trevas Categoria:Luke Castellan Categoria:Lumi Categoria:Lia Categoria:Jaxson Categoria:Histórias